Episode 952 (15 March 1994)
Synopsis Richard Cole finds a present on his doorstep. He wants to know who his secret admirer is. He quizzes Natalie, Carol and Cindy. Frank Butcher is becoming more depressed and is drinking heavily. The police, DI Trent and DC Cornwell call round to see Frank again and to ask about his business affairs. They have done more investigating and want to ask him more questions. They want to know why when they asked Frank if anyone had any grudge against him, that he never mentioned Hammond, the rival cab firm and the man who put him out of business last year. They question him about Hammond. Frank said that he never mentioned Hammond because he was a big fish in the area and really put the frighteners on Frank and he did not want to grass him to the police. DI Trent says he can see Frank's point and that Hammond has a watertight alibi. They also notice Frank sold Phil Mitchell a flat for a knock down price. The police have heard that Frank and Phil were both in The Queen Vic on the night of the fire. Frank says that Phil is a neighbour and nothing more, they only occasionally say hello to each other. The police then leave and go to question Phil at The Arches. Phil says the same things as Frank does, leading the police to suspect they were both in on the scam. They still have no definite proof of this but say that there seems to be many flammables in the garage. Phil says this goes with the job. When the police leave Phil visits Frank, wanting to know why the police visited him, and warns him that the police will be coming back so he had better be ready and to stop drinking. One wrong word and things could slip out. Steve Elliot tells Della Alexander to meet him at the old pet shop on George Street as he has a suprise for her. Back at the Butchers' Pat tells Frank that Carol Jackson said that David Wicks is Bianca Jackson's father. Frank laughs. He is more worried about his business. In Bridge Street market the police question Tricky Dicky and Sanjay Kapoor. Dick lets it slip that Frank was on the verge of bankruptcy recently, giving the police reason to believe the fire was done to defraud an insurance firm. As Frank is getting drunk the police visit him. He is annoyed as to why they keep coming back for more questions. Frank is arrested on suspicion of manslaughter and trying to defraud an insurance company. Cast * Mike Reid as Frank * Michael French as David * Pam St. Clement as Pat * Susan Tully as Michelle * Todd Carty as Mark * Nicole Arumugam as Shelley * Lindsey Coulson as Carol * Patsy Palmer as Bianca * Lucy Speed as Natalie * Steve McFadden as Phil * Ross Kemp as Grant * Paul Bradley as Nigel * Adam Woodyatt as Ian * Michelle Collins as Cindy * Ian Reddington as Richard * Mark Monero as Steve * Michelle Joseph as Della * Deepak Verma as Sanjay * Wendy Richard as Pauline * Bill Treacher as Arthur * Alexia Demetriou as Janine * Dominic Jephcott as D.I. Trent * Caroline O'Neill as D.C. Cornwall * James Benson as Kev Category:1994 Episodes